In connection with the very popular lotto wager game as presently provided imprinted lotto tickets have thereon a series of laterally arranged wager sections and within each section longitudinally spaced boxes in a row and in laterally spaced rows with numerical indicia in each box. In most lotto games, each wager section has marked thereon by the ticket holder a series of boxes corresponding to six numbers for illustration.
While the objective is to fully fill in the corresponding box so as to provide a machine readable wager section, often times the user fails to fully fill in the box substituting merely a line such that the marked up box is not properly machine readable as it would be if the box were completely filled in to its perimeter.
For those that have tried to mark the card correctly, considerable effort is required to keep the marking within the boundary of the box so as to provide a completely machine readable wager section and series of sections upon the ticket for a presentation to the computer type of lottery machine.
In normal operation, the computer electronically reads the preselected six numbers for each section and provides a print out ticket for the holder which includes imprinted thereon the numbers corresponding to the preselected wager sections upon payment of a predetermined amount for each wager section.
Heretofore with the manual free hand marking with a pencil or a pen of the wager sections of the lotto ticket, difficulties often arise in properly filling in and providing a rectangular opaque area fully within the respective boxes to provide machine readable elements translated by the computer into numbers which are to be imprinted upon a receipt card.